


Sweeter Than Ice Cream

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, One Shot, glaciator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: The potential Marichat fluff if the akuma from Glaciator hadn’t reared it’s deliciously creamy head.





	Sweeter Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/169700381236/sweeter-than-ice-cream

Marinette clung tightly onto Chat Noir as he bound them off to some location. It mustn’t have been far as he put her down again almost immediately.

After the disaster that was the failed ice cream triple date with her friends Marinette could use some cheering up. She just didn’t think it would be coming from Chat of all people. She felt bad hearing that he had feelings for her superhero persona and that he had prepared something for her. She adored Chat Noir as a partner and as a friend but her heart laid somewhere else. She couldn’t live with herself if she played with his feelings. Next time she saw him as Ladybug she would be sure to apologize…and tell him the truth.

“Just one small second. All good, you can open your eyes.” Chat instructed.

“Whoa, Chat Noir, it’s really beautiful.” she gazed around the beautiful scene he had set. Roses, warm candlelight, cushions and a little basket hidden in the corner. He had done all this for her? Her reverie was cut short when she noticed him sulking against the railing. “I am so sorry.”

“For what? It’s not your fault.” There was definitely a bit of sharp edge to his words.

“It is! No! Well, I mean. I’m sorry for you because you prepared all this and she didn’t come.” Smooth Marinette. Remember that you aren’t Ladybug right now!

“She warned me, but I still wanted to believe… I wanted her to come.” the way he spoke broke her heart in two. He really put a lot of effort into this night and she didn’t think twice about it.

“Maybe she had a good reason for not coming? Like… she hit a snag.” she leaned on the railing next to him.

“I know you’re saying that to cheer me up.”

“Yeah… I mean no! Well…” she sighed and laid a hand over top of his, “It’s her loss. You prepared something beautiful and I’m sure that if she had known you had went to all this trouble she would have come in a heartbeat.”

He looked up finally giving her a small smile. “You’re very sweet.” he glanced back at the picnic, “What do you say we enjoy this dinner then? It’d be a shame for it all to go to waste.”

“Oh…I uh…”

“Plus, it’d be a chance for me to get to know you a little more.” He gestured for her to sit.

“I’d like that.” she sat down on the cushions and watched as Chat laid out a little picnic of a baguette, cheese and crackers, chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of sparkling lemonade.

“I know it’s not much but I had to get stuff I could just buy at the store.” he shrugged.

“It’s wonderful.” Marinette broke off a piece of the baguette, “You gonna join me?”

Chat Noir sat down and uncapped the sparkling lemonade filling two glasses and handing one to Marinette. “To unrequited love.”

“Here, here,” she clinked her glass against his with a chuckle.

“So, you never really said, what’s put you in such a dower mood tonight?” he asked.

“Well, a couple of friends and I had this outing planned and things didn’t go as expected. I had a bit of an overreaction and ruined the entire evening. They said they understood and I apologized but it still hurts.” She didn’t want to bring up Adrien right now.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Chat swirled his lemonade around in his glass, “Let’s talk about something happier, yeah?”

“Yeah. But, what?”

“Well, how about you tell me something about yourself? Like, what music do you like to listen to?” he suggested.

“Well a little this and that, but my favorite artist by far is Jagged Stone.”

“Jagged Stone? I love his music! Rock and Rip is my favorite song.” Chat’s eyes lit up with glee. “That guitar riff that opens it–”

“That riff brings me new life! Every time I hear it I feel like I could burst through the roof and start flying.”

“It is great for pumping you up for the day. Another one of his songs that I adore is one of his slower songs, Chasing the Morning. It’s really different from his usual sound but it is still amazing.”

“You like that song too?” Marinette stared at him wide-eyed, “A lot of people dismiss it because it seemed such a deviation from his signature sound. I thought it was very refreshing and established that Jagged not only knew kickbutt rock and roll but romantic serenade as well.”

“That’s what I say! My one friend hates that song and I just don’t get it. How could anyone hate it? The piano alone is more than beautiful sounding.”

“Some people are just cursed with bad taste. Like, XY fans. Now there is some bland and repetitive music if I ever heard any.”

“Tell me about it. The guy himself rubs me the wrong way. The cover art for his albums looks like something out of a perfume ad.”

“Unlike Jagged’s, whose Rock Giant album cover I got to design.” Marinette puffed proudly.

“I heard. You’re really talented.” Chat smiled wider at her. “All this talk makes me wish I had some music playing.”

“I can handle that.” Marinette pulled out her phone and clicked on her favorite playlist.

They continued the night talking about their interests. Chat couldn’t say a whole lot about his activities outside of being a superhero but it was still nice to get to know the little things about him. Like how his favorite color was blue, he preferred strawberries to cherries, his favorite video game was Mecha Strike IV, he despised cauliflower unless it was drowned in cheese, and that his favorite subject in school was science.

Chat and her had scooted closer so she had her legs stretched out on his lap. “Okay, I got another one.” Chat poured out the last of the lemonade into their cups, “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“That’s easy. I want to be a famous fashion designer and start my own clothing brand.”

“You must be super talented.”

“Not to toot my own horn but I have done some incredible work. I love designing not only clothes but accessories as well. My friend Alya is actually helping me start a fashion blog where I can showcase all the stuff I create.” She bit into the last chocolate covered strawberry. “What about you? Do you have any plans for the future that you can tell me?”

“Me? Well…” he looked down disheartened, “I haven’t thought about my future much, actually. There’s what I know my family wants me to do but I never really gave much thought as to what I wanted. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Well it should be something you love, something you’re passionate about. What do you love to do?”

“I love being a superhero but this isn’t exactly a paying job and it’s not like I’m going to be a hero forever.” he muttered.

“We can work with that.” Marinette assured him, “You like helping people right? Maybe there’s something there.”

“Now that you mention it, I would like to do something where I work with kids. Maybe a counselor or something?”

“There you go. You could become a teacher, go to medical school and become a pediatrician, or maybe even a nanny.”

“I think I would prefer being called doctor instead of nanny.” he laughed. “That is something to think about.”

“Whatever you choose just make sure it’s what you want to do.” she told him. Marinette’s phone beeped indicating it was almost dead. “Oh wow, it’s already that late?”

“Hm?” Chat checked the time on his baton, “Geez, I didn’t realize it was so late. We should be getting you home.” he helped her to her feet.

“What about all of this?” Marinette gestured to the balcony.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up after I drop you off.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she picked up the picnic basket, “I’m right across the street, I’d feel bad knowing you’re up here cleaning up everything on your own. Besides, it’ll go faster with both of helping.”

“Thanks. You pack up the picnic and I’ll start on the candles.” Chat looked relieved that he wouldn’t be cleaning up on his own.

Marinette folded the blanket and put it in the bottom of the basket followed by the dishes and leftovers from the picnic. Chat Noir would have to take care of the cushions.

“A little…a lot…madly…” Marinette heard Chat whisper as he blew out the candles.

“Chat? What are you doing?”

“I uh…” he turned around holding one of the candles. Even with the mask she could see the pink flushing his cheeks. “Just blowing out the candles.”

“You were doing the love me, love me not, game. Weren’t you?” she smirked as she took the candle, “Why do you look so sad?”

“Because it landed on not.” he frowned at the flickering flame.

“No it didn’t.” Marinette said earning a confused look from Chat. “What? You did it wrong. It goes a little, a lot, _passionately_ , madly, not at all. So technically this one should be madly.” she blew out the candle.

“Madly…” Chat whispered almost in awe. Their eyes met and neither could tear their gaze away. “Marinette, I…”

“Yes?” she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Why was she nervous all of the sudden?

“I…” Chat took a deep breath and looked away, “I wanted to thank you for helping me clean up again. It was very nice of you.”

“Oh…” Marinette swallowed back her disappointment. Why had she gotten so worked up? What else would she have expected him to say? “It was no problem.”

“Come on, I should be getting you home for your beauty sleep.” he scooped her up with ease and bound back towards her house setting her down on her own balcony gently. “Goodnight.”

“Chat, wait!” she grabbed his tail keeping him from leaving, “I know it may not count for much but I had a great time tonight. I’m actually kinda glad Ladybug didn’t show up.”

Chat Noir smiled back at her shyly, “If we’re being honest…me too. I had a wonderful time tonight. Maybe we could do this again sometime?”

“I’d love that.” And she really meant it.

“Here,” he handed her a rose, “Till next time.”

She reached out and took the flower, her hand lightly grazing his own. Before she could chicken out she stood up on her toes and left a small kiss on his cheek. “Till next time.” She mumbled trying in vain to hide her blushing face behind the equally as red flower.

Chat Noir stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened. His mouth open and closed trying to find a response.

_Stupid! Stupid! Why did you do that? You just made this so much more uncomfortable!_ Marinette chastised herself. The trapdoor was right behind her, maybe she could drop down to her bed and hide under the covers.

Before she could execute her escape plan she felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders and was pulled forward until her face was a mere hair away from Chat’s. He left a lasting kiss on her forehead before pulling away. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

He gave her one last broad smile before jumping from the balcony and disappearing across the rooftops. Marinette rushed to the railing and watched him leave a wistful smile of her own lighting up her blushed face. “Goodnight, Chat Noir.”


End file.
